Hermione's House Elf Training
by Gruffard
Summary: What if Hermione was foolish enough to turn herself into a house elf to convince Harry's elves to be free? One overbearing Matron Elf, a flustered Hermione and we have Ninny the House Elf learning how to be "Proper Elf." Will Hermione/Ninny be able to get out of this trap? Will she learn why elves like serve? Or will Ninny learn to love serving Master Harry Potter? Transform!Stuck!


Hermione's House Elf Training.

by Gruffard

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox that is the Harry Potter Universe. I will not earn any money off this work, and am glad that Rowling allows us to play in her sandbox.**

**This story is based off of a challenge I seen on both Ficwad and Adult by femtedd. I do not plan to go exactly as the challenge set up (mostly because I plan to keep this at T, maybe M if it feels needed. The original challenge was more X rated), but the challenge did start me on this plot bunny.**

**See the A/N at the end for more details on the original challenge.**

**I will use italics for spells and thoughts.**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watched her best friend Harry Potter packed his bag. Harry was finally taking her and Ron's advice. He planning a vacation trip to get away from all the press in England. Although no one is as bad as Rita was during their fourth year, they were still paparazzi.

"I am glad you look that relaxed, Harry."

"Ginny and I need this time off to see if we can get together without the press on our backs."

"Merlin forbid that all of England not know what Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, is wearing green today!" Harry smiled at the joke, as Hermione continued, "Although Ron is busy with Quidditch training camp, I can still house sit for you."

"Thanks 'Mione. I know that Winky and Kreacher can cover the most of it, but the Potter Manor is the real concern. The place is a bit run down, but not as bad as here was." as he looks around his room in Grimmauld Place. "I am still surprised Potter Manor still has the Matron Elf Didi. I know that Kreacher and her will not get along." as he looks around his room in Grimmauld Place.

"I still don't like how you are keeping Elves, but at least I know you treat them well."

"Yes. Yes. I told you already. I offered all of them freedom or pay, and they seemed offended at the idea. I informed Didi that I might send others to help in the restoration. So she should be expecting you." Harry tosses her a medallion that should let her in the wards. "Thanks again. I need to hurry, I promised Ginny I already be there." and with a sheepish smile and headed to the fireplace with floo powder.

Hermione thought back on the last year since the battle, the Ministry and the rest of the magical world seemed at first to want to be the next Dumbledore. Harry of course declined a high position in the Ministry which only made them want him more. He needed this break.

After Ron, Harry, and herself went back to Gringotts and sorted out that mess. They were much more forgiving then they thought. It seemed Ragnok had no love for Riddle either, so after a sincere apology of many Galleons, Ragnok was able to read late Potter's will and Harry found he had a family manor. Even though she was only house sitting, she wanted to get in shape for Harry when he came back. If nothing else it gave her something to do when she figured out what she wanted to do and waited for her NEWTS results.

* * *

Hermione apparated outside the Potter Manor gates with a small pop. Hermione looked at the large wrought iron gate, twenty feet wide and over a story tall, the gates were imposing in size. The gate had a large styled P on what she assumed was the Potter's family crest. The walls surrounding the gates where nearly as tall made of heavy thick stone that looked like it could take a truck running into them.

At a closer look, the witch noticed hundreds of runes on the stones. "I could probably do my mastery in Runes based Manor Wards." She idly wondered if all the older family had protections like this, but couldn't recall anything like it at Grimmauld Place. _'Well let's see if the key works.' _the witch held the medallion to the gate and it clicked open.

Hermione could not but help ogle at the estate. The Potter Manor was large, with wooded area cover most of the front of the grounds and a small pond to the right side. The path leading to the manor was cobbled and led to a stables to the side of the manor.

The Potter Manor itself reminded Herminoe of Brympton d'Evercy, although since they are both in Somerset, that could explain the similarities. The Manor is a large two storied with many windows along the front face of the building. the estate had multiple supporting buildings which may of contained various things during it long history. If it wasn't for its magical protections, this would fit right in with the other English Muggle Nobile manors.

After taking in the sights, Hermione approached the main doors. Even with the medallion, she was denied entry. " _Alohomora." _

_'I didn't think that would work, I just need to find another way in.'_

* * *

After nearly an hour searching, Hermione found a small door to the main building hidden between some of the support housing. '_Looks like it is used for House Elves, but why would they need a door? Can't they just pop?' _After the long search, she just wanted to get inside, and then an idea hit her. '_I can just transform myself into a house elf! I can help the house elf clean up the Potter Manor, and I can convince her being free and paid. The elves always seemed to react better when Dobby was helping me with S.P.E.W. then when it was just me.' _With a big smile, Hermione self-transformed herself into a small elf.

Hermione's new form looked like most house elf with slight build along the unusually big eyes and ears. Although she kept her warm brown eye color, she picked up a light grey skin tone and lost her bushy hair. Her current clothes changed to fit her with simple muggle jeans, t-shirt and trainers. Nodding to herself, she headed in.

As the witch entered, she was so distracted by getting her bearings to being so small. She didn't notice the Matron Elf sneaking up to her in the kitchens.

"Youse the new elf Master Potter sent to help Didi?"

Hermione jumped at the sudden question, "Yes, Didi."

"Youse not wearing the Potter Crest! And the clothes? Did Master Potter pick up from the streets." The Matron Elf frowned before snapping her figures and changing Hermione's clothes to a red pillowcase with Potter emblem.

"What! Those wear mine!" Hermione shouted holding on to her wand and the Potter medallion.

"Bad Elf! Those are Master Potters. Wizard's stuff are for Wizards!" Another snap and Hermione is now without her wand nor the medallion. "Whats youse name, young one?"

"Wha... No..." Hermione was so shocked she now lost her wand. She so flustered, she stuttered the answer. "Hermione..."

"Herm-own-ninny? No. Too longs. Didi be calling youse Ninny! Much better name for a pretty elf like you." She paused to look at the flustered elf.

"I am not Ninny! And I am a free elf! Give me back my clothes!"

"Ninny looks young, and had clothes. Ninny must of been a bad elf. But nos worries. Didi will train Ninny to be a proper elf before Master Harry Potter returns! Didi trained elves for lots of families. Potters trained good Elves for many years before the Lord and Lady died. Didi will show Master Potter. Didi will train Ninny good and let Didi train new classes again!" The Matron elf smiles as she grabbed the new elf Ninny and popped away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**About the challenge: I found the challenge at if you want to read the full challenge just go to: ?no=600016363 and add hp. AFF .net to the front. **

**The challenge was supposed to have Hermione just shrink herself and elf screw up in thinking she was an elf. But I figured that Hermione was really big into S.P.E.W. at one time and probably never dropped it. I could see her trying to go undercover and start a movement. And it simply backfired.**

**This is my first real story since I took a creative writing course in college. So I know it's going to be buggy, but any criticism would be helpful, but also be kind :-D**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
